Stealing My Heart
by lovetaker101
Summary: Hyde's thoughts as he becomes wrapped around Jackie's finger in the fifth season without even realizing it...Read and review!


The most random, two part fic about the beginning of J/H. Which has been done about a million times, but whatever. I want to post it. It was inspired by the song "Stealing My Heart" by the Rolling Stones. The song made me think about how confused Hyde must have been when him and Jackie first started going out, and that made me happy. This is just going deeper into Hyde's perspective about his and Jackie's relationship. It was going to be a one-shot, but it's so freaking long that I split it up. Enjoy part one!

* * *

**Part One**

_Well luck is expensive and freedom comes cheap _

"Jackie, what are we doing?"

The question was asked quietly, almost a whisper, but it sounded loud in the empty basement. It echoed against the gray walls. He stared down at the beautiful girl beneath him, watched her chest rise and fall rapidly. Her dark pink, slightly swollen lips were parted and air rushed in and out of them. Hyde knew he was breathing just as hard. He was expecting her to ramble a list of bridal stores she just _had_ to visit once he proposed, or go off on a tangent and rant about revenge on Michael. He didn't know her yet. He still thought she was the spoiled little bitch she had been when she first stepped into the basement hanging onto Kelso's arm. _That_ Jackie would want to hurt Kelso for leaving her, _that_ Jackie would already be planning the new life she imagined with Steven Hyde. But she had grown up without Hyde noticing. She didn't want the things she had wanted before, the things he though she did. So he wasn't expecting her to roll her eyes at the question, pull his head back down to hers, and press her lips against his frantically. Which she did.

Not that he was complaining, or anything.

He knew, deep down, that by staying loyal to Jackie that fateful summer would change everything to him. By treating her like a girlfriend, even though he didn't consider her to be one, his life would be altered forever. He knew how lucky he was for Jackie to be slumming it with him while her dearly beloved was screwing any slut on the west coast who would give him the time of day. He knew that he should cling to that luck desperately, since he had never been an incredibly lucky guy. And he knew how easy it would be for him to just walk away, right then and there, and keep everything the same.

But, she had just moaned when his fingers dug into her waist. And her lips were parted, welcoming him into her mouth. And now her fingers were finding their way under his t-shirt.

And freedom didn't seem like such a great option anymore, no matter how easy it would have been.

_When love's on the menu, I don't drink so deep_

He hadn't meant to call her cute. It just came out, all of a sudden, taking them both by surprise. He was disgusted with himself, ready to storm out of the room. She, however, seemed to be walking on air, hovering in a cloud of victory. She finally got the unreachable Hyde to say something a boyfriend would say. He wanted to hate her for it. Wanted to hate the smirk on her face, the snooty attitude that had just intensified significantly. But he only hated himself for letting it slip.

And, of course, for meaning it.

"Shut your pie hole!"

He said it partly in hopes that it would make her mad enough to leave so he could regret ever learning to speak in peace. He said it partly just to shut her up. (No matter how hot she was or how much she'd grown up, her voice was still pretty damn piercing.) He wasn't expecting her to climb on top of him and attack his lips with her own.

Hyde couldn't help but love the surprising actions Jackie Burkhart took with him.

Well, maybe not love. He wasn't really a 'love' kind of guy. That feeling was for pansies, like Eric. He'd had bad experiences with the people who were supposed to love him and so he chose not to affiliate himself with that emotion. But Jackie was making him use the word love more and more, if only just in his head. He loved the way her unbelievably silky hair glided over his wrists when he cupped her face in his hands. He loved the noises she made when they fooled around, the sexy little moans, the many whisperings of 'Steven' that seemed to float from her lips. He loved that she still called him Steven, no matter how many times he told her not to. He loved the way she smelled, so warm and sensual. He loved the way she knew exactly where and how to touch him, like it came naturally to her.

And most of all, he loved her kiss. Especially now, as she straddled his hips, right after he yelled at her to shut her pie hole.

_Well I was just out there to have me some fun_

_But it's easier said than done_

It was hard for him to sit still. It was hard for him to act like he was actually watching the old lady eating a fish. But it was worth it to witness how ignorant his friends were. Kelso was Kelso, and Eric and Donna were too wrapped up in their own drama to realize what their best friends had been doing thirty seconds earlier. No one noticed their uneven breathing, the hickey Jackie had planted on Hyde's neck only moments before, or Jackie's obvious lack of lipstick. Their quick glances at each other went completely overlooked, the constant smirk on Hyde's face wasn't for any special reason. Of course Jackie and Hyde were just watching TV. What else would they be doing, making out? Never in a million years! Those two _hate_ each other.

His grin widened.

He'd had a lot of fun in his life. Vandalizing with the guys, smoking up, playing pranks, but none of that compared with what he was doing now.

He was fooling around with Jackie behind their friends' backs.

And he couldn't wait to see their faces when they found out.

But his fingers were itching to touch her again, and now wasn't the time for the secret to be revealed. With a weak excuse that doubled as a burn on Eric, Hyde stood up to leave. No one saw him drag his finger along the back of Jackie's neck as he passed the couch, silently inviting her along.

_Mmm... we're standing so far apart_

The mere seconds that passed since leaving the basement felt like an eternity to Hyde as he leaned back against his car. It was hot to the touch, almost burning, but it didn't bother him anymore. He was too distracted by the sound of Jackie's heels clacking on the stairs. A smile involuntarily spread across his face.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at him carefully. Her arms were crossed angrily, and the glare that should have been threatening only made him much more aware of the heat pressed against his back and arms. The smallest droplet of sweat made its way slowly down her long, tanned neck. It never seemed to matter how far apart they stood. It was only took a second for them to close the distance.

Which they did.

_We had a string of false starts_

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Jackie said, linking her arm with Hyde's as they walked up the basement steps. He nodded casually.

"Yeah, I was kinda expecting Forman to have a seizure."

"God, Donna is going to be _so _annoying now. 'Jackie, I can't believe you! Jackie, you're breaking up the group!'" She shook her head. "Bitch."

Hyde chuckled and nodded in agreement. He also thought Eric and Donna were overreacting. They really didn't have a reason to be so surprised. It had almost happened many times before, and if the two of them would just remember, they would see how strange it was for Jackie and Hyde to be just starting their relationship. He took her to the prom, for Christ's sake! If that wasn't a dead give away, than his friends were dumber than he thought. Although, it's possible they were distracted by the reuniting of Jackie and Kelso that very night. But that's beside the point. Hyde chose to put on a tux, buy a corsage, and dance with Jackie in a gym full of balloons and streamers that represented everything he was against. He had shown that he didn't think Jackie was a spoiled bitch. He had shown that he might even like her. So if Eric, Fez, and Donna didn't notice any of that during prom, then they had to be more self-absorbed than Jackie herself.

Then, of course, there was her little obsession with him. Even though it had ended unexpectedly on that Veteran's Day date, she had still followed him around like a lovesick puppy for a few weeks. There had been numerous false starts and almost feelings between them ever since she graced the basement with her loud and piercing presence. Finding them making out on the couch shouldn't really be such a terrible shock.

All of these thoughts were racing through Hyde's mind as he sat in the Hub, blatantly ignoring the brunette he was sharing his fries with, but she didn't seem to mind. Hyde watched her thoughtfully, wondering how she would look in Donna's new uniform.

_I can't seem to stop it now_

She was surprised at first, but before long, her expression changed to absolute glee. Hyde was already mentally kicking himself for divulging such a valuable piece of information.

"Eric really hates the ring?" Jackie asked, unable to stop the huge smile forming on her face. Hyde rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Of course he does, Jackie. Did you see the thing? You'd have to be crazy not to hate it," he responded impatiently. He frowned when she started giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously.

"Donna loves it! She thinks it's classy!" Jackie threw her head back and laughed out loud. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well, she would. Look at her dad."

He liked when Jackie laughed. It was much more tolerable than when she talked. Her laughter was contagious and always seemed to fill up an entire room. Her cheeks would get a little pinker, her eyes would glow a little brighter. She was most beautiful when she laughed.

But, she'd always enjoyed talking more. And her talking led to Eric's little Jackie/Hyde cheerleading fantasy, which was now added to Hyde's collection of very unpleasant moments. Along with the dine-and-dash revenge brownies.

_It grows and it grows and it grows_

He frowned in confusion at the little brunette's triumphant smile. She looked happier and more satisfied than he'd ever seen her.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"You just called me your girlfriend," she replied happily.

_Crap _

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"_Yes_ you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did and shut up you're ruining it!"

Hyde complied, still trying to figure out when he had called Jackie his girlfriend. Surly he would have remembered. He always thought if he ever called anyone a girlfriend, it would be difficult, that he would choke and trip over the words. And, of course, he would have to really mean it. Or else just be really drunk. But either way, the thought of _him_, Steven Hyde calling this cheerleader his girlfriend, should have been a pretty momentous occasion. So, why couldn't he recall saying it? He should have bile threatening to come up his throat at any second. He should have a bitter, rotten taste in his mouth for uttering such pansy-ass words. Why did calling Jackie his girlfriend feel so…normal?

Maybe it was because her full, warm chest was now pressed up against his shoulder, and one of her slim legs was resting on top of his own. Maybe.

"Okay. I'll keep my mouth shut, if you admit that I'm your girlfriend."

Hyde let the words sink in for a moment. "No, the price is too high."

Jackie shrugged. "Fine. Then I'm telling everybody everything anyway. Starting with the fact that you called me your girlfriend."

"You're blackmailing me?" he asked incredulously. Suddenly, she became even hotter. He smirked when she nodded. "You're coming along nicely," he said proudly. Jackie smiled at him before leaning towards him and planting her lips on his. He dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer, moaning when she parted her lips. With no hesitation, the young almost-couple lay back on the narrow cot.

_Stealing my heart, stealing my heart, stealing my heart  
Yeah_

He didn't know what he was doing. And he didn't like not knowing. Being out of control was what he hated most. He hadn't been able to control his parents leaving, although he still sometimes blamed himself for that. That's why he was so intent on hiding his feelings. That's why he pretended not to care. If you feel for someone, you're bound to do irrational things to please them, things you wouldn't otherwise do. If you care about someone, you're willing to do unreasonable things to protect them. And if you feel things for someone you care about, they can control you.

Hyde didn't like not being in control.

Neither did Jackie.

_My cards are on the table, you can look up my sleeves_

"So that's a great beard. I've never made out with a guy with a beard before."

"Well, this could be your lucky night."

"You wanna go to my room?"

"Absolutely."

He didn't understand why his feet weren't moving. The hot college girl had taken his hand and was pretty much giving him the okay to do whatever he wanted to her. She was drunk enough not to remember much the next morning. She was wearing pretty slutty clothes. Her breasts were practically bursting out of her shirt. So, why weren't his feet moving?

Maybe because the skin of her hand was a little rough. Maybe because the smell of beer seemed to cling to her. Maybe because her hair was so obviously dyed dark brown. Maybe it was her overall fakeness that turned Hyde off. He would tell anyone who asked that those were the reasons he didn't go with her. But he knew it was because his own words were still ringing in his ears.

_"Good to know."_

Why did she have to promise to be faithful? If she had only said she would be flirting with and kissing anyone she wanted, he would have been fine. Hell, if she hadn't said anything to him before they left, he would be upstairs now, taking off this slut's pants. But she promised him. She promised not to do anything with anyone else. Which meant she felt something for him. And no girl had ever wanted more from him than physical pleasure.

Jackie did.

"You know what, I can't."

The slut shrugged indifferently. "All right, but if you change your mind, a few of us girls will be in the shower."

He watched her walk away, her hips swaying from side to side. And Hyde hated Jackie for saying anything to him at all. She shouldn't be making him feel these things. She shouldn't be making him feel anything at all. But since she did, maybe it meant something. And since she liked him enough not to do anything, maybe he could do something to make her trust him.

So it was a bit of a shock to hear her throw his callous words back in his face. Although he couldn't help but be a little proud. Hyde stood there in the kitchen, the bottle of juice hanging loosely from his fingers while he tried to figure out what had prompted her sudden coldness. He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of the sliding door opening. Donna walked in smiling.

"So, how'd it go with Jackie?" she asked.

Hyde shrugged. "I'm not really sure," he said slowly.

Donna chuckled. "Okay. Since you've never been in this situation, I'll help you out."

"Hey, I didn't ask for your help and I definitely don't need it," Hyde scoffed.

"Yeah you do," she replied definitely. "Look, Jackie is really insecure. I know she acts like she's the boss of everyone and that she oozes confidence and arrogance, but she really cares about what people think. She's never been with a guy like you before. You have to prove to her that you care about her and that she can trust you."

Hyde stared blankly. Donna rolled her eyes. "So…what should I do?" he asked reluctantly, hating himself for not denying his feelings for the tiny cheerleader. Luckily, the redhead didn't say anything about it.

"What does she want you to do?" she asked simply. He frowned in confusion as she walked past him to the basement door.

"Wait, wait. You're saying that just because she's 'insecure,' I should do whatever the hell she wants me to? Just like that?"

Donna grinned wickedly at him. "I'm saying that I think your relationship will be pretty damn entertaining for the rest of us," she said with a grin. Hyde scowled. "That is, if you want whatever it is you have with Jackie to be a relationship." With that, Donna disappeared into the basement, letting a very confused and angry Hyde follow her. As they sat down in their usual seats with the rest of their friends, Donna gave him a look and gave a small nod towards Jackie. The brunette was sitting on the end of the couch farthest from Hyde's chair, with her legs crossed and a magazine in her hands. Hyde glared at Donna and ran his fingers through his hair. Finally, he stood up.

"Jackie, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

She didn't move. "I'm a little busy right now, Steven," she replied icily, and turned the page. Hyde clenched his fists. Donna, sensing the tension in the air, stood up.

"Hey Eric, did you still want to go to Timmy's house to use his trampoline? I'll wear my school uniform," she said flirtatiously. Her boyfriend's eyes widened in glee.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled and jumped off the couch. Donna took his hand and led him upstairs. Fez and Kelso looked at each other.

"Will they notice if we follow them?" the foreign boy asked innocently.

"Nope," Kelso responded and they leapt out of their seats and raced out the door. Hyde rolled his eyes and watched Jackie's face show the slightest signs of anger. He sat down next to her.

"I'm…sorry, okay?" The words were spoken awkwardly. He wasn't used to apologizing. He groaned in frustration when Jackie didn't react. "Damnit, Jackie, what do you want me to do?"

She finally stood up. "I want you to feel something! I want to know that this," she motioned to the space between them with her hands, "isn't just some cheap thrill for you, that I'm not just another one of your sluts! I want to be something important to you and I want to know what the hell I have to do to be that!" Jackie shouted, throwing the magazine on the floor. Hyde stood up too.

"You don't have to do anything! Don't you get that? You already are important to me, and I wish like hell that you weren't. You _do_ make me feel. You make me feel frustrated, pissed off, irritated, and like I have burning needles poking me in the eyes!"

Jackie crossed her arms angrily at the last comment. "And how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Because before this summer, I didn't feel anything. Before our…thing, everything in my life was the same. And I guess I like that things are different." Jackie's expression softened.

"But you still don't want a girlfriend," she said flatly.

Hyde ran his fingers through his hair again. "I don't know. I've never had one. But I do, sort of want to make you happy, and if being your boyfriend will do that, then I guess I can try it. Whatever," he mumbled uncomfortably.

Jackie smirked at his embarrassment. "I don't want you to be my boyfriend to please me. I want you do be my boyfriend because _you_ want to be," she replied softly.

"I don't know if I do."

They stood there in silence for a while. Hyde thought he had lost her. He was bracing himself for her retreat. But she surprised him by stepping towards him, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him fully on the lips. He kissed her back instinctively and placed his hands on her slim hips to bring her body closer to his. When they pulled apart, she was smiling.

"Trust me. Sooner than you'll want to admit it, you _will_ want to be my boyfriend." And Jackie flounced out of the basement, leaving Hyde alone to wonder how badly he would regret committing to her. But that feeling didn't come, so he shrugged and turned on the TV. Maybe he would regret it later.

* * *

Review!!! 


End file.
